A Normal Day In The Hub
by kazzy kitten
Summary: a one-shot i created... R&R please, BTW rubbish at summarys, read the story for yourself... Janto smut, you have been warned


**One-shot**

**Pairings JackXIanto. **

**Disclaimers; I own none of this, except the plot. **

**Please R&R. Rated M for definite scenes of a sexual nature. You ****have**** been warned.**

All was quiet in the hub as dawn was breaking over Cardiff city. Ianto Jones was just awakening from a deep un-disturbed sleep, he jumped as he looked beside him in the bed, there lying as gorgeous as ever was none other than the man he had loved and lusted over for oh so long, Captain Jack Harkness. Ianto tried to remember in the foggy memories of last night exactly what had happened between the Captain and him.

He looked around the room for clues, well, clothing or certain kinky objects, he saw nothing, Jack began to stir, "Morning Ianto" he mumbled, his words muffled from under the covers. Ianto slipped into bed again and wrapped his arms around Jacks hot body "morning" he replied, thinking things that one should not, first thing in the morning that is…

Jack winked at Ianto as he looked over to Ianto's side of the bed, "what time is it? He mumbled, stretching to wake himself up, giving Ianto a full view of his well toned torso, "9:00" Ianto responded hoarsely moments later "damn we're late, I told Gwen I'd be in for 8" Jack growled, annoyed at that mere inconvenience but didn't seem too bothered by it really. He kissed Ianto softly on the neck and slowly started kissing softly upwards until he reached his slightly parted lips, he gently inserted his tongue and began to snog him passionately whilst pushing him back carefully onto his back and continuing to kiss down…

Jack could feel Ianto's erection pressing into Jack's stomach as he slowly kissed up the large length of Ianto's cock, Ianto moaned loudly as jack lightly kissed the tip. Jack hardened, as he tasted the pre-cum oozing out of Ianto. "Fuck me, NOW!" Ianto screamed as Jack slowly took Ianto's length into his hot mouth, feeling his own cock throb for attention. "I'm not giving in that easy." Jack replied huskily in response to Ianto's earlier screams, Ianto moaned, needing Jack desperately to take him right then, Ianto ran his fingers through jacks hair making it mess under his grip, jack looked so wild it took all of Ianto's restraint not to cum at that exact moment…

Ianto reached the edge as he flipped Jack onto his front as he positioned his cock at his wide entrance. He gently pushed into the captain as not to make things too quick, both groaning loudly at the same time, Ianto reached and grabbed Jacks hard throbbing cock and began to thrust quickly into Jacks tensed opening whilst pumping Jacks large cock...

Jack cried out loudly as he came all over the clean white sheets under him and Ianto, gasping for jacks lips Ianto's hot liquids jetted out inside of Jack, he moaned loudly, pulling out of the captain, and hungrily kissing him all over, Ianto pulled jack into his well muscled arms and kissed once more before catching their breaths…

"Wow" Jack breathed, "I love it when you take charge"

Ianto blushed, turning his already flushed cheeks a shade of crimson, grinning he winked, "and that's still not the best I can do, just you wait till next time"

Jacks eyes clouded over as the thought of him and Ianto, in this bed again doing extremely un-holy things, took over. He almost took him right then and there, he lunged forwards to Ianto, "nuh uh" Ianto moved back, "after work" Jack groaned with frustration "aww" he whined like a small child, not allowed a sweet… "Later" Ianto promised and he winked and headed towards the bathroom to shower and get dressed.

They reached the Hub at 12, Gwen was sitting on her computer looking at data reports about something, "morning Jack, Ianto" she smiled in a amused way and turned back to the screen, Ianto turned crimson once again as Gwen chuckled and said "so what brings you two in at this hour, out last night?"

"Umm, no" jack answered with a cheeky grin "technically we went out last night and retuned this morning" he winked.

"Found anything interesting," he asked Gwen as she continued to gaze intently at the computer screen

"Nope" she responded, "nothing unusual, seems like its going to be a dull day; can I trouble you to go get us some coffee, Ianto?" she asked politely

"Sure" he replied, "want one, Jack?"

"Ok, Ill be up in my office, come up with the coffee," he said, hinting only to Ianto that coffee is not the only thing he wants… Ianto turned red once again, nodded to Jack and left to go make the coffee.

Gwen giggled to herself and returned to the screen and thought, 'better stay out of Jacks office for a while,' she grinned. Happy for them, love suited Ianto and, well, jack seemed like his world was finally starting to put its-self right. Since Rhys had left her "for someone who doesn't live at work…" she had been at the Hub at every given moment, since there was always so much to do. Since Owen and Toshiko were no longer with them, Gwen had taken over the roll of admin, she returned home at 10, to sleep, and came back to the Hub for seven, she sighed and returned to her work.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Ianto had made the coffee, and was on his way up to Gwen, he felt sorry for her, first she had lost Owen and Toshiko then Rhys had broken up with her, "thanks Ianto" she said in response to the coffee, "go see Jack, He clearly wants you" she winked making Ianto blush.

He knocked the door of Jacks office "come in" Jack answered, Ianto entered, Jack was sitting at his desk, topless Ianto cleared his throat "your coffee sir" he stuttered. Jack stood up and walked round to Ianto, "do I make you nervous?" he asked teasingly taking the coffee from Ianto and placing it on his desk, he turned to Ianto, "well, do I" he asked again.

"No, why would you think that?" Ianto replied his voice stronger

"Well, why are your knees shaking so much?" Jack noticed

'Damn,' Ianto thought 'he noticed,' he blushed

"Or is that just because you want me so much?" Jack murmured stroking Ianto's crotch

"Oh god, yes, it is, you win" Ianto gave in as he turned to kiss Jack, his warm tongue entering his mouth. Jack groaned loudly as Ianto's hand grasped his hardened shaft through his trousers, he desperately fumbled with the top button of Ianto's shirt, crying out in pleasure as Ianto un-buttoned his jeans and grabbed his cock, Jack gave up and ripped Ianto's shirt from his hot body, the shirt buttons flying over the floor of Jacks office. He pushed the sexy Welshman up against the office wall, still passionately kissing him. Ianto was begging to be fucked. "Urrgh, stop teasing me" Ianto groaned as Jack circled his entrance with his finger teasingly, putting small amounts of pressure on his opening. The Welshman cried out in pleasure and frustration as Jack turned him so his front was against the wall, Jack positioned his rock hard cock up against Ianto's opening and entered gently, not wanting to hurt Ianto. Ianto groaned as jack entered, Jack pumped into him, pressing him against the cool wall, Ianto's knees began to shake as the session intensified, he dropped to the floor as jack continued to fuck him, every thrust gaining another moan from his lover as he climaxed, Jack screamed out as he came into Ianto…

Meanwhile, downstairs, still on the computer Gwen awaited jack as he stumbled down the stairs, face flushed.

"Nice coffee?" Gwen asked grinning knowingly

"Oh yes" Jack replied, "it was very, umm, invigorating" he grinned

And Ianto stood silently behind Jack and slowly turned crimson…

**The End**


End file.
